The Great Archives: Convergent Edition
by Unity123
Summary: The Covergence Database. Synopsis subject to change.


**For starters, this is not a reboot of the Great Archives. This is merely a modern reconstruction of said data. So if you still desire to keep reading the previous fic, I refuse to stop you from making said decision. Note: entries are not currently up to date to the Prime Loudverse (The Loud House and The Casagrades cartoons) and franchise databases. **

* * *

**Entry 1: Lincoln Loud**

Lincoln Loud is the fmain protagonist of _The Loud House_ and _The Convergence_, the firstborn son and a sixth-born child of the Loud Family, and a future supporting character in the spin-off series, _The Casagrandes_. His history is somewaht similar to his prime counterpart from the cartoon, however there are major differences in their origins.

On the day of their birth, skeletal warriors in the employ of an unknown origin and employ sieged the hospital, clearly targeting the infant child and Ronnie Anne Santiago. They slaughtered all but their relatives and they in turn were massacred by Springtrap and Circus Baby in defense of the two children. (Look up the Game Theorists video: _FNAF Just Got A Reboot_ for further information on the subject.) The digital souls of the child murderer Wiliam Afton/Glitchtrap trapped in animatronic vessels. They infused the babies with two ancient stones belonging to the very first gods into their very souls. In order to preserve secrecy of their mission and destroy evidence, they burned down the hospital to cover their tracks but allowed Lynn Loud Sr., Rita Loud, Maria Santiago, a six-year old Bobby Santiago and the newborns to escpae with knoweledge of the incident.

Over the course of twelve years, Lincoln was encountered by a mysterious entity calling itself "Lincoln Shroud" residing within his pysche using his body every night for reasons currently unknown. He forewarned the boy about the inevitable dangers of the First War and reached a reasonable compromise. Lincoln will use his own body during the day and allow the copy to manipulate it during the night and when certain events occur (Ex. Make the Case, Brawl in the Family, No Such Luck) and teach him everything he and the other souls within his mind know about every version of combat and so much more.

When Maria decided to move into Great Lakes City with an older verison of Ronnie Anne and her brother to the home of their extended family, the Casagrandes. Lori dragged his brother in order to convince their respective boyfriend and "girlfriend" to remain in their hometown of Royal Woods. During the time Shroud possesses the boy, his ten sisters grow more and more concerned and disturbed about this dark side as it quickly represents his negative emotions, thoughts and perception of reality. The attempt was a failure but yielded unexpected fruit as his friend has also been dealing with a similar lifestyle with another conciousness residing within her mind. Though the details remain foggy at this time, the twin duos found a way to keep in touch in mysterious methods during the folllowing months.

At a point in time that occurs after the events of the series. The Casagrandes would eventually move in next door to the Loud Family on Franklin Ave and build more everlasting bonds with his sisters and friends. After school let out, a pair of special swords and masks crash onto Ketcham Park and later encountered a robot of Spherus Magna design familiar to Shroud called Maxilos and an entity with a corrputed appearance of Lincoln himself who is later known as Kraakahn Nuva. He desired the friends to join an ancient organization called the Brotherhood of Infinity against a villainous sister group called the Order of Eternity; Two rival clans created by the twin gods Bionuva Nui and Makuta Nui comprising of legendary heroes, villains, angels, demons, gods, monsters and etc.. They manage to convince him to meet with him at midnight, regardless of location.

Two problems arise when they are followed by the younger Loud sisters and Carl Casagrade to the lock-in at Royal Woods Middle School meant to kick off summer vacation, the major portion intent on entering Lincoln's mental realm to discover the source of the disturbance and "cure" him, not knowing the evolutionary process that make the two children who they are now are forever permanent. The second problem being that all their friends and some of their enemies happen to be joining them on this night. Forced to prepare countermeasueres in case the students, teachers, and counselors become insurance to join them, they knock unconscious their supervisors and their "put away" their allies to meet with the false Lincoln along with his own versions of his older sisters. They all saw throught the copy's ruse and playing on a gamble on a jewel called the Phantom Ruby, they transport the school's interior into a regenerating titan within Null Space called the Bionis alongside its mechanical coutnerpart, the Bionis, controlled by Guardis X.

Seeing no point in hiding the truth from their allies, they reveal enough of their secrets with Maxilos to ease their friends of their fearful worries, suspicious concern and annoyed irritation. They captured a countepart of their athletic sister from a moral mirror universe, Anti-Lynn and allowed her to "escape" but actually using her as a means to follow them to their garrison and Ruby Mist research facility. Using Extreme Gear and the three Oni Masks of Vengeance, Hatred, and Deception (two of which were reforged after the events of Season 9: Hunted in Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu), and the persona of the former Sons of Garmadon general Mr. E. They suddenly ambushed with symbiotic tendrils from his, Ronnie Anne's, and Clyde's transformed states, knocked them unconcious, and the part of their hunters to Anti-Lynn and the more gullible Brotherhood members.

Meeting with the duplicate and the other sister clones, impersonating new recruits with knowledge of the jewel's byproduct. Despite his suspicion's of Mr. E's current existence, he agrees to let him into the fold and sends them to the lower levels to uncover about their current location and doings.

* * *

**First Episode**

The Loud House (_unofficial_)  
"Left in the Dark" (_official_)

* * *

**Voice**

Sean Ryan Fox (_pilot_) USA  
Grant Palmer (_S1E1A-S1E22B_) USA  
Collin Dean (_S1E23A-S3E18A_) USA  
Tex Hammond (_S3E18B-present_) USA  
Jackson Petty (_S3E17, singing voice_) USA  
Filip Rogowski  
Guy Reifman  
Maya Kadosh (_young in Deal Me Out_)  
Daniel Kirchberger  
Alessio De Filippis  
José Luis Piedra  
Tenyo Vargas (_S03E10, toddler_)  
Silvia Gómez  
Nathalie Bienaimé  
Jeong-Hwa Yang  
Wirley Contaifer  
Sandra de Castro  
Mimmi Sandén  
Saara Lehtonen  
Balázs Ács  
Marijana Živanović  
Lina Ivanova  
Vesna Ravenšćak  
Ismail Mouawad  
Matěj Macháček  
Irgen Çela  
Zetgy Izzati  
Franciesca Nicolas Cruz  
Ría Apérgi

* * *

**Inspiration**

Chris Savino (_character_)  
Chris Savino's street (_name_)

* * *

**Full Name**

Lincoln Nuva Loud

* * *

**Weapons**

Kanohi Atua Nuva  
Nuva Blade  
Oni Mask of Vengeance

**Other Names**

Linc (_by Luan, Lucy, Lori, Luna, Lynn, Rita, Clyde, Ronnie Anne, and Lana_)  
Link (_banner_)  
Road Tripper (_by himself and Clyde_)  
Couch Potato (_by himself_)  
Twerp (_by Lori_)  
Dude (_by Luna, Lynn, and Luke_)  
Bro (_by Luna, Lori, Polly Pain, Bobby, Lynn, and Luke_)  
Little Bro (_by Lori, Luna, and Lynn_)  
Chain Linc (_by Flat Tire, Papa Wheelie, and Rusty Spokes_)  
Weakest Linc (_by Flat Tire_)  
Linky (_by Lola, Leni, and Lori_)  
Pop-Pop (_by Leni_)  
Sherlock (_by Luan_)  
Romeo (_by Lynn, Leif and Lori_)  
King of Yes! (_by himself_)  
Philistine (_by Lola_)  
Son (_by Lynn Sr. and Rita_)  
Lame-o (_by Ronnie Anne and Lynn_)  
Slumberjack (_by himself_)  
Little Loud (_by Bobby_)  
Loco Lincoln (_by himself_)  
Landon (_by Leni_)  
Sweet Feet (_by Biker Girls_)  
Girl Guru (_by many_)  
Larry (_by Chandler and Clyde_)  
Mr. Flush my CDs Down the Can (_by Lynn Sr._)  
The Man in the Limo (_by himself, Kirby, and Tetherby_)  
A Kid who ate a bunch of Mustard (_by Lori and himself_)  
Agent Loud (_by himself_)  
Linkington (_by Lola_)  
Linka (_as a girl_)  
Stinkoln (_by Lane, Boy Lynn, and Lynn_)  
Loser (_by Lexx_)  
Mr. Paranoid (_by Lori_)  
Pineapple Boy (_by Bratty Kid_)  
Captain Obvious (_by Luan_)  
Elder Brother (_by Lisa_)  
Male Sibling _(by Lisa_)  
Banana-Boy (_by Lana_)  
Inkin (_by Lily_)  
Frog hero (_by Principal Huggins_)  
Man (_by Rocky and Rusty_)  
Lincolnovich Loudinski (_by himself_)  
Spider Hugger (_by Exterminator_)  
Mr. Mature (_by himself_)  
Yutz (_by Luan_)  
Loud (_by Mr. Grouse_)  
Man with the Plan (_by himself_)  
Big Brother (_by Lisa, Lola, Lucy, and Lana_)  
Milk-coln (_by Lynn_)  
Baby Bro (_by Luna_)  
Master of Convincing (_by himself and his sisters_)  
Jack O' Lincoln (_by Clyde_)  
Eagle Boy (_by Clyde_)  
Yincoln Youd (_by Lily_)  
Brah _(by Luna_)  
Future Brother-In-Law (_by Clyde_)

* * *

**Age**

11

* * *

**Occupation**

Elementary school student  
Gus' Games and Grub employee (_formerly_)  
Lori's caddy (formerly)

* * *

**Goal**

To be either an astronaut, comic book artist, detective, video game tester, or ghost hunter. (_formerly_)  
End the First War.  
Protect family, friend, ally and home alike

* * *

**Home**

1216 Franklin Ave. Royal Woods, Michigan

* * *

**Relatives**

Rita Loud (_mother_)  
Lynn Loud Sr. (_father_)  
Lori Loud (_oldest sister_)  
Leni Loud (_older sister_)  
Luna Loud (_older sister_)  
Luan Loud (_older sister_)  
Lynn Loud (_older sister_)  
Lucy Loud (_younger sister_)  
Lana Loud (_younger sister_)  
Lola Loud (_younger sister_)  
Lisa Loud (_younger sister_)  
Lily Loud (_youngest sister_)  
Albert (_maternal grandfather_)  
Shirley (_aunt_)  
Unnamed uncle (_uncle_)  
Unnamed cousin (_cousin_)  
Unnamed paternal grandfather  
Unnamed paternal great-grandfather  
Ruth (_great aunt_)  
Harriet (_great-grandmother_)  
Unnamed paternal grandmother  
Unnamed maternal grandmother  
Linka Loud _(Counterpart)_  
Warren _(Counterpart)_  
Ace Savvy _(Coutnerpart)_  
Lincoln Shroud _(Sentient Alternate Personality)_

* * *

**Pets**

Charles (_dog_)  
Cliff (_cat_)  
Geo (_hamster_)  
Walt (_canary_)  
Goldie (_deceased goldfish_)

* * *

**Allies**

Clyde (_best friend, wingman_)  
Ronnie Anne (_second best friend, love interest_)  
His sisters  
Bobby  
Liam  
Zach  
Rusty  
The Casagrande Family  
Girl Jordan  
Lindsey  
Mr. Grouse  
Hugh  
Rocky  
Principal Huggins  
Paige (_third love interest_)  
Stella  
Sameer  
Nikki  
Casey  
Becky  
Mollie  
Byron  
Cici  
Chandler  
Mollie  
Tabby  
Giggles  
Polly Pain  
Penelope  
Haiku  
Silas  
Skippy  
Roxanne  
David  
Darcy  
The Santiago Family  
Order of Eternity  
"Maxilos"  
Scraptrap (_Michael Afton_)  
Scrap Baby (_Elizabeth Afton_)  
Mr. E  
Wisp Species  
Guardis X  
Krika

* * *

**Enemies**

Luan (_when it's April Fool's Day_)  
Flip (_sometimes_)  
Papa Wheelie  
Flat Tire  
Exterminator  
Tetherby  
Chandler (_former_)  
Bratty Kid  
The Manager  
Hawk and Hank  
The Hazeltucky Hockers  
His Brothers (_In a fantasy/alternate reality_)  
Park Ranger  
Sue  
Renee  
Petey  
Steak and Stan  
Byron (_former_)  
Cici (_former_)  
Brotherhood of Infinity  
Kraakhan Nuva  
Anti-Louds

* * *

**Likes**

Hanging out with his friends  
Hanging out with his sisters  
Comic books and manga  
Video games  
Online games  
_Ace Savvy_  
Ketchup sandwiches  
Peanut butter and sauerkraut sandwiches  
Flippees  
Mac and cheese bites  
Sledding  
Coin collecting  
Pizza  
Chocolate cake  
Ice cream  
Bluebell cookies  
Full-sized candy bars  
Ghost hunting  
_ARGGH!_  
Science fiction movies  
Playing chess  
Tippy  
Dairyland  
SMOOCH  
Starship Groupers  
Smoked turkey sandwiches  
Bun-Bun  
Ronnie Anne  
Cristina (_first love interest_)  
_King of the Rings_  
Burpin' Burger  
Aloha Beach  
Arcades  
Pratfalls  
_Dream Boat_  
Zombie Bran  
Grilled cheese with jelly on the top  
Muscle Fish  
_Dessert Storm_  
Paige  
Rip Hardcore  
_Legends of the Hidden Temple_  
Some of Luna's mix-tapes  
Suspenders  
Stella  
Watermelon lime flippees  
Bumper boats  
Badminton  
Chicken nuggets  
Curly fries  
His Dad's pudding  
Snickerdoodles  
Meatball subs  
Desserts  
Rock music  
Breakfast Burritos  
Gravy biscuit  
French dip sandwiches  
Magic

* * *

**Dislikes**

His sisters meddling in his life  
Lori's restrictions and threats  
Leni's absent mindedness when causing harm  
Luna playing music too loud (_sometimes_)  
Luan's bad puns and pranks  
Lynn's roughhousing  
Lucy scaring him  
Lola's threats  
Lisa's experiments  
Anything bad happening to Bun-Bun  
Reading comic books with clothes on (_sometimes_)  
Doing Lori's laundry  
Taking out the trash  
Making people unhappy  
People making fun of him  
Sports  
Exercises  
Having no free time for himself  
His sisters arguing and fighting  
Being denied into things  
Getting kicked out of his room  
Losing his belongings or people stealing them  
Spoilers  
Lynn borrowing his jeans without asking  
Getting hurt  
Having his leftovers stolen  
Lori's health foods  
Lynn being competitive  
Losing dibs not it to his sisters  
Going to Aunt Ruth's  
Woodworking  
Lynn getting ahead of him  
House of Terrors  
Lola's yelling  
Being too predictable  
Rope burns  
Getting bit by a turtle  
Sand in shoes  
Not getting dessert  
Lola's bratty behavior

* * *

**Powers and Abilities**

4th Wall Awareness  
Making creative plans around his sisters' antics  
Extensive knowledge of his sisters  
Excellent impersonation of his sisters  
Charisma  
Amateur detective skills  
Go-Kart driving  
Playing bass  
Roller skating  
Cooking  
Video gaming  
High resistance to his sisters' mockery and teasing  
Chessmaster  
Math skills  
A-Grade studying  
Comic writing  
Comic drawing  
Painting skills  
Party tricks  
Playing guitar  
Drumming  
Pageant coaching  
Rope climbing  
Caddying  
Commercial making

* * *

**Weapons and Items**

Kanohi Atua Nuva  
Nuva Blade  
Avatar-M (_Exteme Gear_)  
Oni Mask of Vengeance  
Oni Mask of Hatred  
Oni Mask of Deception  
Blue Star  
Yellow Tail  
Red Rock  
Type-J  
Type-W  
Type-S  
Black Shot  
Temptation  
Pink Rose  
Smile  
E-Rider  
Psychic Wave  
Flame Lance  
Night Sky  
Fastest  
Advantage-S  
Legend  
Auto-Slider  
Rainbow

* * *

**Quote**

"If I had to worry about my sisters every time I wanted to do something, I'd never do anything."

* * *

**Biography**

At 11 years old, Lincoln is both the middle child and the only son of the Loud family. He attends the 5th grade at Royal Woods Elementary School.

As revealed in "_Not a Loud_", Lincoln was born in the limousine of the President of the United States. After Vanzilla broke down, the President's limo picked up the Loud parents on the way to the delivery room. When in the car, Lincoln needed to get out then, so the President tried to deliver Lincoln, but fainted. Lincoln was delivered by the First Lady of the United States. When he was processed into the hospital, the building was put under a silent invasion by Skull Warriors commanded by the Brotherhood of Infinity. Nearly all were slaughtered in the process before the animatronics Springtrap and Circus Baby from the FNAF (_Five Nights at Freddy's_) Multiverse mysteriously appeared and saved him, his parents and the Santiago family, who were in the building at the time. Before departing and burning the entire facility to the ground to dispose of evidence. The two infused the Primordial Heartstones of Light and Shadow inside him and a newborn Ronnie Anne.

Lincoln often speaks to the viewers about how he gets around his often-chaotic household, the insane antics of his sisters, and other things he does. He possessed a habit of reading comics, manga, and novels in his underwear, but no longer does so. Along with Lucy, he's the quietest of the 11 Loud siblings.

Lincoln is a good-hearted and well-meaning person, who is always looking for fun, and thinking about the well being of others. As the family nerd, along with Lisa, Lincoln is an avid fancier of comic books, manga, video games, fantasy and science fiction stories, which are typical interests for a boy his age. His favorite comics are Ace Savvy, David's Castle, and Comix Jokes. His favorite music band is SMOOCH, as seen in "_For Bros About to Rock_" and "_Yes Man_".

He is known to be "_the man with a plan_", as he is usually elaborating plans with a specific objective, most of them for his own benefits. His plans strangely always succeed due to an abnormal personality shift that makes him far more aware than what he was before; such as foresight and repeating memories. He has a strict code to never go too far and when certain events arises, he will step in and steer the problem to a mutually beneficial solution Whereas the prime counterpart plans rarely have the same result because of his own selfish and reckless decisions or by his sisters' interference and when he goes too far, he will always find the solution even if that means making himself look like a fool, as seen in "_Making the Case_" and in "_Sleuth or Consequences_".

Lincoln's best friends are Clyde, Liam, Rusty, Zach, and Ronnie Anne. Sometimes, he tries to hang out with other kids, but the rest of his social life has not really been explored and it's been revealed that when he tries to make new friends they're always being mean to him, as seen in "_Save the Date_" and "_Hand-Me-Downer_".

He's a very individual person with limited experience of teamwork in contrast to his sisters who cooperate as roommates, which was shown in "_It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House_", but when the personality shift occurs, he's far more cooperative and synchronized to the teamwork dynamic.

Most of the time Lincoln is quiet and relaxed, but sometimes he gets upset when he is annoyed, or when something goes wrong. Also, he has proved to be very patient, especially with his sisters, the same is shown when he acts differently, but acts more hostile towards those he considers enemies. His greatest fear is the family falling apart, as shown in "_Butterfly Effect_", along with being hated by his sisters, as shown in "_Making the Case_".

Something that Lincoln has shown is that he is a multi-faceted person. Thanks to a life of living with ten sisters, each with a different personality, he is adapted to them, so he can communicate with any of them, and help them with their activities without a problem. Living in a female dominated family caused him to develop typically feminine traits, like kindness, sensitivity, cooking, beauty pageant knowledge, and sewing skills. More masculine tendencies are seen when he shifts personalities.

He acts as the "_Jack of All Trades_" to all of his sisters. He is not as good as his sisters in what they do, but he is competent enough to impress and help them in what they are doing: such as helping Lucy write her poems, being one step ahead of Luan in her pranks, preventing Lisa's experiment from exploding by adding a chemical, assisting Leni with her fashion designing, and catching Lynn's football in "_Project Loud House_". He is also the only one Luna complemented when the Loud House siblings were playing instruments in "_House Music_", these skills multiply when the shift occurs.

The episode "_Study Muffin_" showed he's a responsible student, has good grades, and doesn't really need a tutor, unlike Lynn, Lucy, Lana, and Lola. This makes him the second smartest of the Loud siblings, after Lisa.

Lincoln is incredibly calm, as in the episode "_Not a Loud_", he wasn't panicking about the possibility of being adopted. He was also calm when he was telling his parents about the clues that made him believe he's adopted.

When comes to his other half, he experencies sudden shifts in personality. These shifts in personality only occur whenever something negative appears to befall him and his allies and disappears when they subside and have only grown stronger and more consistent over the course of his life. It nearly boiled over when the Santiago family was about to move in with their extended family. It was then and there when an unknown fight caused them to realize they have the same gift/burden and in turn, the same responsibilities. By the following events, the entire extended family moved into Royal Woods next door to them instead of vice-versa. Upon the first day of summer vacation, he was spending the day with Ronnie Anne where two swords and masks crash-landed in Ketcham Park and bonded themselves to them. It was also there where they met with the mysterious Maxilos, whose soul resided within Lincoln's heartstone and Kraakhan, the dangerous emissary of the Brotherhood of Infinity who carries a dark resemblance to him. Negotiations led them to meet at the lock in at midnight to discuss their alignment.

Later in the day, a barbecue had the two children imitate the voices of the animatronics from of the past causes the parents to relive bad memories as they prepare for a lock-in to occur later in the night. They were accompanied by Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Carl to the school where they were greeted by their respective friends. Lincoln was confronted by Chandler and those he calls his enemies but he quickly shot them down by retelling what happened during his birthday party. He remained close to Ronnie Anne company, preventing his younger sisters from placing a device on him capable of entering one's psyche. The twelfth chime struck and the two, followed by their friends confronted the dark lookalike but not before silencing and incapacitating anyone that might interfere. Kraakhan was accompanied by Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, and Lynn Jr., those he deduced where from a mirror universe in which morality alignments are changed.

According to his calculations, he chose this spot because it was the place where the Phantom Ruby, a Foundation Element from Genesis Nexus would appear, sending everyone to a safe distance. Inside the Bionis Core, deep in construction with the Mechonis in Null Space, he briefed everyone present on the situation on hand with assistance from Maxilos, Scraptrap, and Scrap Baby and granted them new gear and weapons. Through luck and interrogation of Anti-Lynn, he convinced everyone to help fight the opposing organization by letting her escape and follow her to Frostfall Garrison, though some like Lisa remain unconvinced. By shifting his soul to that of the nindroid Mr. E, gave no warning to his allies and ambushed them along with a transformed Ronnie Anne and Clyde, who were aware of his plan to infiltrate the base and destroy from the inside out.

* * *

**Appearance**

Like most of the characters, Lincoln's very skinny and has a large, round head with short white hair, and a large tuft of his hair sticks up. He has an overbite, with a prominent chipped front tooth, noticeable bags around his eyes, and freckles on his cheeks. Like some of his sisters, he also has grayish purple eyelids. In "_Making the Case_", it is revealed that he has one strand of chest hair. In "_The Whole Picture_", Lincoln had grown his first mustache hair.

His white hair is a very unique feature that Lincoln has. He's the only one in the family with this hair color, as his sisters are either a brunette, or a blonde (_with the exception of Lucy, whose hair is black, and as of "_Spell It Out_", it is proven to be her natural color_).

Lincoln usually dresses in an orange polo shirt, blue jeans, gray socks with blue and red stripes, and white sports shoes with red stripes. His sleepwear is an orange nightshirt with matching pants, but sometimes he wears an orange t-shirt and his underwear. His swimsuit is a pair of orange swimming trunks. He always reads his comic books in white briefs and socks, but on some occasions, he reads his comic books in his full outfit.

His winter outfit consists of a red coat with red gloves, a brown hat, and brown boots. He also wears brown ice skates.

Lincoln's second-oldest sister, Leni, is quite fond of his white hair. She says it reminds her of their Pop-Pop, and gets defensive if anybody mocks Lincoln for it, as shown in "_Chore and Peace_" and "_Ties That Bind_".

* * *

**Alternate Versions and Alter-Egos**

**Linka Loud**

Linka Loud is the female version of Lincoln Loud. In the episode "_One of the Boys_", when Lincoln wishes he had a life with ten brothers, he is sent to an alternate universe of such. When he realizes that having brothers instead of sisters isn't as great as he thought it would be, he tries escaping and wound up in a dimension where he's a girl named Linka, and is the middle child, and only daughter of the eleven Loud children. Upon realizing that she's in the wrong dimension, Linka screams, only to wake up discovering the whole adventure was only a dream.

The dimension with Linka Loud and her ten brothers seems to be more or less exactly the same as the world with Lincoln Loud and his ten sisters-one of the only real differences being that the genders of the Loud children are reversed. The brothers seem to be just as caring and protective of their sister as the sisters are of their brother, and just like Lincoln, Linka's the only one of the Loud children to have more than four letters in her first name, as all ten of her brothers have four-letter first names.

She looks a lot like Lincoln but unlike her male counterpart, she wears a blouse, dark blue skirt and has much longer hair with an orange hair clip in the front. She also wears white earrings similar to Lola's. Her toenails are also painted pink. She appears only barefoot in the episode, but in concept art she wears red shoes and white knee-high socks.

Despite having so many brothers, Linka doesn't seem to be much of a tomboy-the dominant color in her bedroom is pink and she's shown to keep stuffed animals in lieu of the action figures that Lincoln keeps in his room.

_Trivia:_ Much like her male counterpart, she is also voiced by Collin Dean (_uncredited_) and their respective foreign dubbers.  
She is the only one to be voiced be all the same actor as her counterpart in all dubs. For the Latin American, Hebrew, Polish and Hungarian cases, they would be their first female role.  
In her original design, her hair was styled into two downward pigtails that were similar to Lana's hairstyle.  
Linka is a Hungarian name, meaning "_mannish_".  
Her Polish name is Hircia from Hieronima.  
Linka's earrings look similar to Lola's.  
Her hair also looks similar to Lola's, due to the cowlick hairstyle. The only difference is that Lola doesn't have white hair.  
In some captions and translations her name is translated to "_Linda_"

**Ace Savvy**

Lincoln wears red, long sleeved tights, a black mask, gold bracelets, black boots, and a blue cape.

In the minicomic _Deuces Wild!_, Lincoln and Clyde imagine themselves as the superhero Ace Savvy, and his sidekick One-Eyed Jack respectively. In this version, Lincoln has great detective skills, and maybe super strength and flight, and also wears a suit similar to Ace Savvy's. In the comic, he and Clyde must battle against a giant gas monster, but it proves to be very difficult to harm, so Ace calls for backup with his entire deck, consisting of different heroines (all of them interpreted by Lincoln's sisters). Together, they fight and defeat the gas monster, and save the day. The troop then prepares to fight against a garbage monster.

He appeared again in "_Pulp Friction_", when he and One-Eyed Jack were held captive by Wild Card Willy.

He appeared again in "_Tricked_!", when he and Clyde dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack were trick-or-treating.

Trivia: His name is based off a card which has a single suit symbol (_which could be a heart, diamond, spade, or club_) located in the middle of the card.

**Warren**

Warren is the only male in the family, and the rabbit version of Lincoln Loud.

He is a standard white rabbit, with a black nose, and a lavender polo shirt. He also has a visible tuft of hair.

Warren is almost like Lincoln in every aspect: he has to suffer the crazy antics his sisters throw at him, and can't escape their grasp whenever they meddle.

_Trivia:_ Because Warren is the only male in the family, he's the only one whose nose color is different.  
He's also the only one in the family not to have a name that starts with "B".  
Because of the concept of the family being a family of rabbits being ditched in favor of making the characters humans, Warren eventually became Lincoln's favorite stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun.

* * *

**Trivia**

Lincoln is the only character to appear and have dialogue in every single episode of the first two seasons.

In Season 3, his first non-speaking appearance was in "_Roadie to Nowhere_" while the first time he is absent was in "_Net Gains_".

The colors of Lincoln's shirt and pants, orange and blue, are complementary colors, which are colors directly opposite from each other like green and red and yellow and purple.

Since he is the main character of the show, he appears on the title card of every episode. This also applies to episodes that don't revolve around him (_"_House Music_", "B_ack in Black_", "_Patching Things Up_", "_Pets Peeved_" etc), as well as episodes where he doesn't appear at all ("_Net Gains_", "_Fandom Pains_", and "_Missed Connection_"_).

Lincoln is the second Loud sibling whose backstory was revealed. The first was Luna in "_For Bros About to Rock_". Lincoln isn't the only Nicktoons character not to have a consistent voice actor. Arnold Shortman from the _Hey Arnold! _franchise had to change voice actors six times for the exact same reason as Lincoln. According to some information from The Loud House on Instagram and Facebook:

He has been wondering why his hair is white, and there have been fan rumors about such.

The best advice he ever received, is to always have a plan.

His favorite foods are pizza and grilled cheese with grape jelly.

His favorite animal is Lana, even though she's a human but acts like an animal.

The best thing about having 10 sisters is that they'll always have your back.

If he could go to any place in the world, he would go to the moon.

He can't remember a time where he didn't have Bun-Bun in his life. "_Not a Loud_" supports this fact when it was shown on his baby book that he has had Bun-Bun since he was a toddler. In truth, it was given to him by Springtrap on the day he was born.

SMOOCH is his current favorite band, but he also likes some of Luna's mix-tapes.

He and Clyde met by bumping into each other while dressed as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack, respectively. "_Deal Me Out_" confirms this as it was shown in a flashback.

His favorite video games are the _Muscle Fish_ series.

When he, or his sisters are in trouble, their dad use Marie as a second name: Lincoln Nuva Loud for him and L*** (_insert middle name here_) Loud for his sisters. For some reason, not even he knows where the middle names originated from.

Lincoln wears orange since Leni says that it looks good on him.

If he could have a wish, it would be to be left-handed, since he thinks it would be cool. Although, he uses his left hand to write in some episodes.

If he could go anywhere in the world, it would be Euro DairyLand. Which contradicts another piece of info from Instagram, since before he said that he would go to the Moon.

He didn't have a secret that anyone didn't know, since Lola found his secret journal. But that changed when his alternate personality created another secret journal.

His biggest pet peeve is that Lynn borrows his jeans without asking.

There isn't any kind of pizza topping that he likes the most, but he wouldn't put scabs, spiders, or stickers on it.

His favorite subjects in school are lunch and Psychology.

His least favorite subject in school is Math.

His favorite song is "_Grab Life by the Lips_" by SMOOCH.

His favorite holidays are Christmas and Halloween.

Lincoln is right-handed.

Lincoln often breaks the fourth wall to explain what he is doing, the progress he's on, and what he has learned in the beginning, middle, and/or end, respectively. When he does it, almost every time he says "_But in a family as big as mine..._"

Besides being the only son in the family, Lincoln is the only one of the Loud family to not have a four-letter name.

In some captions and translations for "_One of the Boys_", Lincoln's alter-ego "_Linka_" is translated to "_Linda_", probably out of auto-correction.

It is uncertain as to why Lincoln's hair is white. Chris Savino has confirmed it is not a result of albinism. One popular theory as to why it is white is because of the effects of stress, since coming from a large family can be very stressful. It looks like he inherited it from Pop-Pop. However, Pop-Pop most likely has white hair because he's old. Also, in "The Whole Picture", it's shown that Lincoln's had white hair since he was a baby, suggesting that he was most likely born with white hair and it isn't a result of stress. Apparently, not even he and his family know why his hair is white. It is possible he inherited from both of his grandfathers since they both have white hair, meaning his white hair is a recessive trait.

Lincoln was named after the street Chris Savino grew up on, which was named E. Lincoln Ave.

In addition, Lincoln being in a family of ten sisters is a reference to the fact that Chris Savino comes from a family of ten children, five of whom were daughters-Savino's the ninth of ten children.

In "_For Bros About to Rock_", his first concert was the first concert that Luna did not ruin. She almost did when they were in line to get tickets, but she made up for it, and gave him an unforgettable time.

Lincoln has a crush on Cristina, as seen in "_Making the Case_". However, in "_L is for Love_", he develops a crush on another girl, Paige.

Lincoln's ideal superpower is to have one of each. Lincoln's stuffed rabbit, Bun-Bun, is modeled after his original design, when the show was originally about a family of rabbits. During production, Lincoln was the last one of the children to be named.

A lookalike of him appeared on a billboard in the Disney XD series _Star vs. the Forces of Evil_. Despite his small stature and often being seen as the (_physically_) weakest of his siblings, Lincoln's shown to be quite strong.

He's strong enough to: Carry Lynn for a short time in "_Linc or Swim_". In "_It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House_", he could even carry her on his head, and not fall. Lift Lisa with one arm in "_Changing the Baby_". Lift Lola with no effort in "_Toads and Tiaras_".

Lincoln seems to be a good teacher, as he used only a manual to teach Leni how to drive, Lana how to dance with a ribbon, Lily how to play chess and video games, and Lola how to read.

When Lincoln turns his head, the strands in his hair never turn with his head, instead they stay in the same spot.

According to an episode of the Nick Animation Podcast, before Lincoln was decided to be the middle child, there were versions where Lincoln was part of the elder siblings, and another where he was part of the younger ones.

A running gag is of Lincoln needing to think of shorter names for his operations when he acts normal

Lincoln's winter gear resembles Charlie Brown's winter gear.

Lincoln is one of three siblings who caused a blackout. He caused one in "_Left in the Dark_", while the other two are Leni and Luna in "_Overnight Success_" and "_A Tattler's Tale_", respectively.

In the comic "_Lost Control_", Lincoln has the ability to understand Lily's babbling. This means that Lincoln, Luan, and Lisa are the only ones who can understand Lily's babbling.

As shown in "_The Whole Picture_", Lincoln may have chipped his front tooth around the time Lucy was born.

As also shown in "_The Whole Picture_", during his birthday, the trees had leaves, and there was no snow. That suggests that Lincoln was most likely born during spring or summer.

In "Study Muffin" it is revealed that Lincoln is the second smartest sibling, after Lisa.

It is revealed in "_Garage Banned_" that Lisa removed his appendix.

It was revealed in "_Mall of Duty_" that he gets nervous while meeting one of his idols for the first time. Dub facts: Between the time that Lynn and Lincoln were born, Luna was the middle child of the Loud family.

Lincoln was born in the limousine belonging to the President of the United States. This may be the reason why his name is Lincoln, as it was the name of a former U.S. president.

Lincoln seems to have 3 different designs as a baby: the first is on the "_Baby Steps_" title card, where he has hair and is wearing footy PJ's (_Chris Savino_). The second is in "_The Whole Picture_", where he has less hair, but still has the same footy PJ's (_Jordan Rosato_). The third is in "_Not a Loud_", where he is wearing a onesie and beanie (_Jordan Koch_).

In "_Pipe Dreams_", it is revealed that Lincoln always forgets to put the toilet seat up.

In "_The Loudest Thanksgiving_", it is revealed that Lincoln always falls asleep after eating turkey and misses dessert.

According to _Listen Out Loud_, Lincoln is 4'3" (129.54 cm) tall

* * *

**Relationships**

**Family  
****His sisters Generally**

Lincoln's sisters telling him he's perfect the way he is.

Despite the chaotic, insane, and stressful antics from his sisters, he loves them deeply, and really cares for them. For the most part, he has fun being a part of their chaos, and doesn't mind being the only boy.

He is rather protective of his family, as he resolves conflicts between his sisters, younger and older, but they all get annoyed with him if he does something like flat out ignore them. In "Sound of Silence", since they all have an equally tough time finding quiet time in their home, they would then show him the consequences as payback, but they receive punishment as well. Like all families, they would all rush straight to his aid if he were being bullied, and are very supportive of his romantic life, so they all really want the best for their only brother. They always try to help him through his issues, but are usually incompetent in doing so, but always insist on it unaware, much to his frustration.

In "Heavy Meddle", it was revealed that his sisters have a tendency to meddle in his affairs when he doesn't want them to, and believes they'll make everything worse. An example was when they all took care of him when they thought he was sick, but all he had was a paper cut. They also wanted to help him with his bully problem, showing that they don't want anyone bullying him (because they're the only ones who can bully Lincoln, probably) and tend to give him some bad advice on how to take care of it. They also enticed him to kiss his bully when they found out it was a girl. Lincoln got fed up with them after she punched him for kissing her and told them never to meddle in his life again.

In "Sleuth or Consequences", they blamed Lincoln for clogging the toilet again for no reason, unaware that Lucy was the one who clogging the toilet. At the end, Lincoln blames himself in front of them in order to protect Lucy from getting punished. (He rewrote the day's memories afterwards.)

In "Changing the Baby", Lincoln and his sisters fighting over Lily over their hobbies, but only Lily revealed that he interest is blanket and Clyde started to hanging out with Lily at the end.

In "Chore and Peace", Lincoln was done of always being the one taking the trash out and the sibling with the most hard chore so he asked his sisters to swap chores with him, but they refuse, saying there's a "very delicate balance" in the house. Lincoln, frustrated, goes on strike until he gets what he wants. The girls also decide to go on strike until Lincoln ends his, but Lincoln still refuses to back down. He (and his sisters) only end their strike when they realized that Lily was missing from her crib. The siblings worked together to clean up the whole house only to see that their parents had Lily the whole time.

They are all always there for him when he needs support and/or help and vice versa, as seen in "Cover Girls", where they cover for him to stop him getting into trouble with their parents and "Project Loud House", where they step in with their physical bodies to replace his broken homework model of them. However, they are sometimes incompetent in this as well, like in "House Music", when they forgot to untie him and he broke out of his bindings

In "Cereal Offender", they wanted to tag along with Lincoln at the supermarket, but they ruined his chances to get Zombie Bran due to their selfishness.

Sometimes, Lincoln thinks he is tired of his sisters' antics, only to find he quickly gets lonely without them, as shown in "Linc or Swim".

However, he hardly finds time for himself, and blames the sisters for this, because he must be with them in all of their activities. In "No Such Luck", he refuses to pretend to be unlucky after allegations from Lynn that he's bad luck, but this gets blown out of proportions for Lynn, and it leads to her being in a very bad situation.

In "Fed Up", with his sisters, he has a plan to sabotage the usual dinner to deliver pizza.

They even know how important some matters mean to him, as featured in "Pulp Friction", where they all work together to get him and Clyde out of detention so they can get to the post office and mail in their comic book entry on time, as well as get it back after it's been confiscated. Lincoln based the characters who save Ace and Jack from Wild Card Willy's clutches on his sisters, showing that they always have his back.

Sometimes problems always have a positive impact. In "Room with a Feud", despite the exchange of rooms, when Lincoln decides to take one for the team, they kindly decide to avoid the situation, returning everything to normal, being thanked by their brother.

In "Yes Man", they ask Lincoln for advice in how to convince their parents to give them money. But because of this, he couldn't get the money he needed for a ticket to the VIP SMOOCH concert because the parents gave all their money to the sisters. So they all make it up to him by organizing a concert of their own in front of their house, and even convinced SMOOCH to perform with them, thanking him that he's always the best brother ever.

In "White Hare", they accept Lincoln for who he is after he was dressed up to impress the new girl: Stella at school.

In "Predict Ability", they kindly express not believing that Lincoln is boring.

* * *

**Lori**

Like his other siblings, he detests when she's too bossy to them, but she deeply loves him, although she doesn't admit it. Later, their relationships began growing up in a progress.

In the pilot, she deliberately cuts in front of him to use the bathroom when he really has to go. Lincoln chases Lori out of the bathroom with one of Lily's dirty diapers so he can meet with his "pressing engagement".

In "Get the Message", she furiously berates Lincoln for entering her room by mistake, and angrily warns him to stay out of her room, or she will turn him into a human pretzel, if she sees him in there again. Later, Lori accidentally breaks Lincoln's video game, and doesn't initially apologize. This leads Lincoln to write a hateful letter to her, and send her a nasty message. However, she unexpectedly bought him a new copy of the destroyed game, and apologizes (though, in a seemingly phony way) for destroying the first one, which she states was very mature of Lincoln for not freaking out over it. She later erases the message herself, and berates him for calling her phone, despite not hearing the full message. Although she gave Lincoln a pass on this, Lori found the written letter about her in the bathroom, and becomes enraged towards Lincoln. Lori's nastiness to Lincoln throughout the story makes it difficult to decipher just how sincere her apology was to him, as it seemed that she simply did not want to be bothered by him on that day. Shroud later put in a subliminal programming

In "No Guts, No Glori", he stages an uprising to end Lori's tyrannical babysitting methods while their parents are out. However, when their other sisters trash the house, he apologizes to her and she gets the sisters to clean up before the parents come home, showing that when the two get along, they can make a pretty good team (although they did get caught at the end).

In "Driving Miss Hazy", she forces favors from him and the rest of her siblings in exchange for rides around town, forcing Lincoln to do her laundry.

In "Sound of Silence", she joins in with pranking Lincoln, using him as a footstool while painting her toenails, but he foresaw that and went tone deaf due to the explosion in Lisa's room at the end.

In "Ties That Bind", when Lincoln mistakenly believed he was to be kicked out of the house, Lori refused to let this happen and immediately led the siblings in confronting their parents on this misunderstanding.

In "Hand-Me-Downer", Lori hands her bike down to Lincoln. However, Lincoln was ashamed of it.

In "Cover Girls", at certain points, Lincoln imitates Lori, and the latter dresses up like the former.

In "Save the Date", Lori becomes very angry and violent to Lincoln, as she threw numerous things at him. She explained that Bobby broke up with her, due to Lincoln making Bobby's sister Ronnie Anne cry over his harsh comments about her. Lori then forced Lincoln to go on a double date with Ronnie Anne and make her feel like the most special girl in the world, so Bobby could get back together with Lori.

Despite the above, within the first season, she can be friendly towards Lincoln when she wants to be.

In "Out on a Limo", she kindly suggests for Lincoln to enjoy the limo ride himself for a while before the rest of them all go for a ride in it.

In "A Novel Idea", she was the first to give her sympathies towards Lincoln, when she thinks that he had a boring day while she and the other sisters had a good time.

In "The Waiting Game", the entire story centers around their relationship. After Lincoln informs Lori about a job opening so she can earn enough money for a dress for a school dance, she offers him free root beers and pizza for him and his friend Clyde. However as the episode goes on, Lincoln begins to take advantage of her to get whatever he needs to impress his classmate Chandler in order to get invited to his birthday party, even going as far as to guilt-trip her into giving into his requests. Near the end of the episode, Lori tells Lincoln that thanks to him she has to work overtime to pay off all the free stuff, and won't able to go to the dance with Bobby and sarcastically (but not maliciously) "thanks" him in a sad tone. Now realizing his mistake, Lincoln explains what happened to Lori's boss, and he offers Lori a deal that she can go to the dance, and Lincoln fills in for her. She thanks him at the end of the episode, and they hug before she leaves for the dance with Bobby. She even gives Lincoln sympathy for having to miss Chandler's party.

Their relationship comes into focus again in "A Fair to Remember", where Lori encourages Lincoln to go to a monster truck rally with Bobby as she was not interested in going. When the two become close, Lori becomes jealous as Bobby starts paying more attention to Lincoln, going so far as to "date" Clyde in retaliation. Lincoln sees how much Lori feels neglected, and convinces Bobby to spend more time with her. Lori thanks Lincoln and agrees with Bobby that Lincoln really is a "great bro".

In "The Whole Picture", it is revealed that Lori was the first who fed Lincoln's first ice cream, and she used to swing him as a toddler.

In "No Such Luck", she tried to go and play golf with Lincoln, not believing he brings bad luck, but Lynn intentionally destroyed her golf stuff to prevent her from bringing him along.

In "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", they team up to get their love interests back (_Bobby and Ronnie Anne, respectively_) due to them moving away.

In "Health Kicked", Lori allowed Lincoln to hang onto her while she, and her other siblings, hold onto a hanging beam with their parents at the "Royal Woods Ultra Extreme Ninja Competition".

In "No Spoilers", Lori puts Lincoln in charge of distracting Leni to prevent from ruining their Mom's surprise birthday party.

In "Not a Loud", she tells Lincoln some details about his birth.

In "City Slickers", they went to the city to visit Bobby, Ronnie Anne, and their family.

In "Teachers' Union", in order to figure out how to get Coach Pacowski and Mrs. Johnson together, Lincoln goes to Lori asking for romance advice, yet she believes the advice is for him.

In "Everybody Loves Leni", he, along with Lori, helps Leni get her workmates and schoolmates make amends with each other.

In "Driving Ambition", he volunteers to be Lori's caddie for her next golf match so she can impress the golf coach from Fairway University.

* * *

**Leni**

Leni's ignorance and naivety often causes annoying occurrences for Lincoln, but he tolerates it, because of her kind and friendly nature, and they have a good relationship.

In "Driving Miss Hazy", he helped her to get her driver's license, by using her semi-language, knowing that, unlike Lori, she wouldn't demand chores done in exchange. He also convinced her to not give up trying, but she ultimately passed, thanks to Shroud replcaing Lori's message.

Leni is the sister Lincoln decides he would like to sit next to in "The Sweet Spot".

In "Along Came a Sister", Lincoln brought his classes' pet tarantula home for the weekend, and Leni tried to kill it out of fear. However, after she learned Lincoln will have big trouble in school because of the dead spider, she felt very sorry. When the spider is still alive, she protected it to save her brother's status quo, proving how much she loves her brother, and the good person she is.

In "Linc or Swim", she happily invited him to join her and the other sisters multiple times, even to a newly purchased pool, even though he was mean to her and the others for using his pool. After he accidentally destroyed their pool, he invited them all to rejoin him in his pool.

Leni gave Lincoln her T-shirt in "Hand-Me-Downer"; however, Lincoln hides it under his bed.

In "Ties That Bind" and "Chore and Peace", it is shown that Leni really loves Lincoln's white hair, making their relationship even closer.

In "Roughin' It", it was revealed that sometimes Lincoln and Leni sew clothes together, and that she taught him how to keep warm.

In "Snow Bored", Lincoln and Leni joined forces to hide from Lisa in chimney. Leni also offered him chestnuts for roasting.

In "One Flu Over the Loud House", Leni was disgusted by Lincoln dismissing sick sisters and often had to scold him for this. Leni was ready to sacrifice her health so Lincoln could escape from infection, but he wanted her to survive, believing she deserves this more as she's a better person than him. When he turned into an ink demon, he protected her and together, they managed to cure the others.

In "The Whole Picture", it's revealed that Leni and Lincoln used to play barber.

In "No Such Luck", when Leni wants to invite Lincoln to her activity, Lynn interferes and tells Leni not to bring Lincoln, since he's "bad luck", this causes Lincoln to get an idea: he convinces Leni that his presence might cause something to go wrong, and Leni immediately believes him.

In "Change of Heart", Lincoln asked Leni to teach Clyde to act normally around Lori. They all three played video games together.

In "No Spoilers", Lincoln is hired to distract Leni in order to keep her from finding out about their mother's surprise party.

In "Not a Loud", she tells Lincoln some details about the day he was born.

In "White Hare", Leni tells Lincoln that he is fashionable.

In "Crimes of Fashion", Lincoln helps Leni get her job back by finding who took the missing scarfs.

In "Game Boys", Leni scolds Lincoln for drinking her kale juice when it was actually Clyde that drink it while trying to prevent his gaming console the Snap from getting messy.

In "Everybody Loves Leni", Lincoln gives Leni advice on tell how to get her work friends and school friends together.

In "The Loudest Thanksgiving", she gives Lincoln a pillow.

In "Predict Ability", she tells Lincoln to look out for pot holders when she ment pot holes. And at the end, she tells Lincoln that he's not boring.

* * *

**Luna**

Because Luna is helpful towards everyone, Lincoln seems to tolerate her and they have a good relationship. She sings songs for him to make him feel better or to motivate him to do hard things.

She can get mad at Linc with the other sisters such as in "The Sweet Spot", "Sleuth or Consequences", or "Making the Grade", as well as showing smugness towards him for the Princess Pony reveal. In "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House", she kicks him out of her room by blasting her guitar strings through powerful amps at him, just out of competition among all of the Loud kids to find the money. She also think there was something missing in the letter, she and the other sisters violently attacked Lincoln and each other, but they all made up at the end. Despite all of this though, they have a stable relationship.

In "Ties That Bind", after Luna interpreted that she makes Rita's ears bleed, she felt sad because of the harsh reception. Lincoln and Luan patted Luna on the shoulders to make her feel a bit better.

In "Hand-Me-Downer", Luna gave Lincoln her old, but broken guitar. Shroud fixes and improves on it.

In "For Bros About to Rock", she wanted to make his first concert very unforgettable. He brutally admitted he doesn't want her to ruin his first concert as she had already done to Lori, Lana, Lola and Lisa. She felt hurt, but realized he's correct about her. After Lincoln was arrested for attempted illegal purchasing of concert tickets, Luna disguised herself as their mom to get him free so they and Clyde could go to the concert. It worked, until Bobby inadvertently blew her cover and then gets locked up as well. She then shares her memory of her first concert, which convinces the Mall Cop Captain to let them attend the concert. At the end, they all enjoyed the concert together.

In "Cover Girls", he dresses up as her at one point.

In "Roughin' It", it is revealed that she taught him how to knit.

In "The Loudest Yard", Luna was so excited about Lincoln becoming a football star, she volunteered to play the national anthem on her brother's big match.

In "Kick the Bucket List", Lincoln was playing a one-man band instrument. Luna saw this and offered to join him, and was disappointed when he refused.

In "Garage Banned", Luna accidentally damaged Luan's puppet Mr. Coconuts. When Lincoln told Luna to pay for the damages, she threatened him with her fist.

In "Future Tense", when Lincoln was reading a comic and Luna was playing on her guitar, they were sitting next to each other.

In "Yes Man", Luna turned to Lincoln for help in how to convince their parents to give her the money she needed to buy the auctioned Mick Swagger tour shirt. After giving her advice, she sings a song that convinces them to give her the money, and then she sings thank you to her brother. Later, when he has trouble convincing their parents to give him the money he needs to buy a SMOOCH ticket, he asks Luna if he can borrow her guitar, which she flat out refuses to, only to reveal that she was only messing with him, and lets him borrow it.

In "Not a Loud", Luna tells Lincoln some details about the day he was born.

In "Insta-gran", after Myrtle trimmed his hair into a bowl cut, Luna gave him a ski mask to cover up his embarrassing new hairdo. Later, she complimented him after he edited a photo to make it seem as if Myrtle and Seymour were kissing each other.

In "Tripped!", Luna and Lincoln can be seen playing together.

In "The Loudest Thanksgiving", she gives a thumbs-up to Lincoln and she dims the lights on her laptop.

In the comic _Live Life Loud!_, during the story "Sam's Pick", it is revealed that Lincoln and his sisters are aware that Luna's crush, Sam, is a girl, showcasing that Lincoln will always care for Luna, no matter the latter's sexual orientation.

* * *

**Luan**

Like all of his sisters he gets annoyed by Luan's funny and/or terrible jokes. She can at times pull nasty pranks on him, but this is likely due to the fact that she is trying to be funny, and isn't really aware that what she did can cause him grief, so it appears that she does it without malicious intentions.

In "Making the Case", he came to her for advice on making funny viral videos, and she happily gave him the idea to always have the camera on. After he humiliated all his sisters with Luan's permission, Lincoln was the only one who had any desire to speak with her. He gave her advice how to fix her relationship with her sisters which later worked at the end.

When he thought he was going to be expelled from his family in "Ties That Bind", he left her his comic book collection, but she refused them as she didn't want him to leave.

Luan gave Lincoln her old ventriloquist dummy in "Hand-Me-Downer", and said she won't forgive him if he loses it.

In "Cover Girls", Luan was very worried when Lincoln got hurt, while the latter is trying to get into his room. Also, in the same episode he dresses up as Luan while covering for her, when she was at a birthday party performing.

In "April Fools Rules", she used Lincoln's feelings to Ronnie Anne to manipulate her brother and make him fall victim of her hurting pranks. She had an unhealthy satisfaction of completing her plan. However, this backfires on Luan, as Ronnie Anne was touched by Lincoln doing such at thing for her and pelts Luan with a pie at her face as retribution.

In "Funny Business", Luan offers Lincoln the position of her clown assistance. He later begins to hog the attention when he accidentally causes kids to laugh, and he loves it so much. He and Luan have a falling out, but after they eventually make up, the two have become closer siblings after this experience.

In "Fool's Paradise", she tricked the entire family except for Lincoln as they sent her to clown camp on April Fool's day and rigged the motel they were staying at full of pranks. Lincoln altered they plans and safe-proofed them. After discovering his father was an accomplice in her scheme, he works with his family to prank Luan back.

In "Garage Banned", Luna accidentally damaged Luan's puppet Mr. Coconuts. When Lincoln told Luan to accept Luna's refusal to pay, Luan threatened Lincoln with Mr. Coconuts.

In "Not a Loud", she tells Lincoln some details about his birth, and tells him that she was excited to finally have a brother.

In "A Fridge Too Far", when Luan tried to steal one of Lincoln's leftover mac 'n' cheese bites, a booby trap makes a watermelon drop on her foot, breaking it and forcing her to use crutches. This makes Luan get into the action of protecting her leftovers. Later, when Lincoln is hanging upside down (due to a booby trap) from the ceiling, he asks one of his siblings to let him down gently. Luan cuts the rope suspending him, hurting her brother.

In "Head Poet's Anxiety", Lincoln knows about Luan's dream to be the youngest person performing at Royal Woods Theater.

* * *

**Lynn**

Lincoln and Lynn eating subs together.

His relationship with her is quite complex. When they appear together, she is usually making him play a sport with her, whether he wants to or not. She likely picks him as her sparring partner because he's the closest to her in strength and age. At times, she goes too far with her roughhousing or pranks. Despite this, the two share a solid sibling love. Because of her strength and attitude, she is the ideal person to help Lincoln defend himself against real bullies. When Lincoln is being bullied, Lynn is the perfect one to rush to his aid and train him against them.

In "Making the Case", she prepared to beat Lincoln and later beat Luan up for uploading videos involving her and their sisters. However, this changed after Luan embarrassed herself to fix his relationship with her sisters, including Lynn, through his instruction.

She constantly roughhouses with him, thinking it as playful, like in "The Sweet Spot", and often doesn't stop to acknowledge when this leaves him wounded at the price of her amusement.

In "A Tale of Two Tables", she's the first of Lincoln's older sisters to leave the grownup table and ask him if she can join him and their younger sisters at the kiddie table.

In "Space Invader", after she had a heated argument with Lucy, Lincoln was the first person she asked to share rooms, using puppy eyes to convince him. He couldn't endure her roughhousing, her pranks and especially her snoring. Having too much heart to just kick her out, he replicates her assaults to attack her, but she shows only enjoyment for this, possibly implying that she really just wants someone to fight back against her. Then he decided to restore peace between her and Lucy, which worked out well.

Despite the above, the two can spar with each other on friendly terms, as in "Ties That Bind", Lincoln appears to willingly be playing with Lynn as he was trying to compete with her at parkour.

In "Hand-Me-Downer", she was angry at him for stealing her bike and losing it, so she took his bike to the race. However, after she won the race and he found the bike, she allowed him to keep it.

In "April Fools Rules", when Lincoln decides to take on Luan's pranks, Lynn worried for his safety.

In "The Loudest Yard", Lincoln was assigned by their Mom to a football team and Lynn offered him to teach him how to play. She tried to train him but it was hard, due to his laziness, much to her annoyance. Later, Lynn agreed to impersonate Lincoln during his football matches. When Lynn got hurt during the second half of the game, Lincoln expressed his concern by asking Lynn if she was okay, which she replied that she was fine, but may have sprained her ankle.

In "Cheater by the Dozen", Lynn pulls Lincoln by his t-shirt which forces to tell her and their other sisters (except Lori) about her boyfriend Bobby cheating on Lori.

In "No Such Luck", Lynn needed and forced Lincoln to come and support her at her baseball game. After Lynn's team loses, Lynn declares Lincoln as "bad luck" as she tells Lincoln that her whole team had a wining streak until the one time Lincoln comes to the game and they end up losing. Eventually, Lincoln disguised himself as the mascot of the Squirrels, and after Lynn manages to win for her team, Lincoln revealed himself to his family. Lynn apologizes to Lincoln as their family gathers around him.

In "Future Tense", Lincoln and Lynn teamed up to go from house to house to ask people for voting.

In "No Spoilers", Lincoln tells Lynn that her subs are too spicy and Lynn tells Lincoln not to criticize her job when he could barely do his.

In "Insta-gran", they worked together to retrieve the fake photo of Myrtle and Seymour that was planted in Pop-Pop's room, but they arrived too late and had to stop him from chasing Seymour around the pool.

In "Middle Men", Lynn gives Lincoln, alongside Clyde, a tour through Middle School, and some questionable advice about how to get through it. But when her advice leads them into trouble, Lynn reveals that she was only trying to protect them from having a horrible first year experience like she did.

* * *

**Lucy**

They don't share the same interests, but they get along well with each other, though Lincoln hates it when Lucy scares him. Lucy sometimes asks him for help to create rhymes for her poems. Despite her "spooky" personality, Lincoln seems to appreciate her and he tolerates her creepy hobby and she's glad for his tolerance. So, they share a close bond, having the closest relationship of the youngest siblings. In many episodes, she comes to Lincoln to ask him for proper rhyming words.

She and Lincoln are so close that she's eager to tell him about her bad dreams as shown in "Sound of Silence".

In "Sleuth or Consequences", she clogged the toilet which leads to Lincoln being wrongfully accused. She tried to help him clear his name so he could go to the comic book convention, but also tried to frame her other sisters. When Lincoln discovered she's guilty, he was angry at her for lying to him and wasting his time. She begged him not to tell anyone in order to save herself from humiliation for the rest of her life, and he took the blame himself (he removed the memory from his sisters minds afterwards). She was grateful to him, so she showed her appreciation for it by giving him her homemade horror comic, which he accepted with pleasure.

In "Space Invader", during the food fight, Lincoln accidentally threw a meatball at Lucy when he was targeting Lynn. Lucy didn't mind it, because he didn't do it on purpose, but Lynn's laughing bothered her more, and so then she threw meatball at Lynn, and sarcastically laughed. Because the sisters' room was too dirty to sleep there, they both asked Lincoln to let them sleep in his room, and he agreed to the offer.

In "Changing the Baby" he invited her to play in ghost hunting, but she refused by explaining they are her friends.

In "Roughin' It", it's revealed Lincoln gives her manicure much to her joy due to her messing up right hand.

In "Suite and Sour", Lincoln and Lucy search for a ghost together inside a spa resort.

In "Back in Black", Lucy scared Lincoln, and caused a mess, but she helped him to clean it up. Lincoln was sympathetic to Lucy's crush on Rocky, so he helped her get together with him. He told her his impression of Rocky and gave them the opportunity to meet again by destroying his project he worked on with Rusty, so the two would be forced to work on it again at Lincoln's house, so that Rocky could also come over.

In "Out of the Picture", Lucy agreed to let Lincoln pretend to be a member of the Morticians Club, so he could have a photo for the yearbook.

In "Spell It Out", Lincoln is the first sibling who apologized to Lucy for ignoring her.

In "Head Poet's Anxiety", Lincoln tells Lucy that it is Luan's dream to be the youngest performer at the Royal Woods Theater.

According to his vlogs, Lincoln considers Lucy as his closest sister, at least in a distance.

* * *

**Lana**

Lana and Lincoln saving some frogs.

Lincoln's the one who typically breaks up fights and arguments between Lana and her twin, Lola, and he promised to protect them from ghosts during "Left in the Dark". While Lana loves gross things and isn't that picky when it comes to her eating habits, but even she found Lincoln peanut butter-and-sauerkraut sandwich to be gross. She's close enough to Lincoln to introduce him her new pets, and for the most part the two seem to get along okay.

In "Hand-Me-Downer", he gave her his newest bike, much to her joy.

In "Toads and Tiaras", Lincoln wanted tickets to Dairyland so much he convinced Lana to impersonate Lola to compete in a beauty contest to win them. Much to her annoyance, he tried to make her act not like herself but he constantly reminded her about Dairyland. However, after seeing how much she suffered not being herself he apologized to her and told her to be herself even if she doesn't win the contest, but to their excitement, they win the tickets.

In "Cover Girls", he dresses up as Lana and Lola (both at the same time). Lana laughs from his disguise but he remains calm due to the critical situation and simply tells Lana to get dressed as Leni.

In "Frog Wild", he teams up with Lana to save the dissecting frogs after she convinces him it's wrong. After they've rescued the frogs, the duo then hides them from Principal Huggins after he checks every house for them. However, they were caught, but to their joy, Mrs. Johnson, who's in tears after seeing Lana's backstory about Hops, refuses to dissect them and gives them a nice home. Unfortunately, Lincoln ends up getting detention, which Lana apologizes to him for.

In "No Place Like Homeschool", he and Lana play together with Lincoln's Ace Savvy action toy and one of Lana's crickets.

In "Ruthless People", Lincoln makes a deal with Lana to swap with Lana, in order for him to go to Aunt Ruth's.

In "Lost Control", she once took the remote control to scratch her back; Lincoln agreed to scratch her back if she gives him the remote control back.

* * *

**Lola**

Lincoln and Lola may have tense situations with each other, but deep down, they care for each other. Lola often blames him for many bad things that happen to her even if she can blame only herself like in "Chore and Peace" and "It's a Loud, Loud, Loud, Loud, House" and he rivals him like Lana very much. He's afraid of Lola's anger, and she can easily take advantage of him, since their parents are more likely to believe the younger one, and in "Toads and Tiaras", it is shown that he helps Lola prepare for her beauty pageants and that her wrath is so huge that Lana, **older** than her, fears it. She was his main opponent in "Undie Pressure". He lost the bet and abandoned his habit as a part of the deal, but Lola felt sorry for him and bought him comfortable slips, showing her soft side; he hugged her in return.

Lola is always grateful towards Lincoln when he does nice things for her. She is selfish and likes to inconsiderately paint his nails and put makeups on his face as seen in "The Sweet Spot" and "Overnight Success", but he tolerates this and takes it well.

In "Cover Girls", he dresses up as Lola and Lana (both at the time) at one point while covering for them.

In "Out of the Picture", when Lola gets a very bad yearbook photo, her pageant career will be over. She then asks the sisters for help. Unfortunately, they were no help (Leni believed that her phone can only take photos of herself, Luan's camera ends up being another one of her pranks, and Lisa scans Lola's x-ray). Lily ends up taking a perfect photo of Lola. Luckily, Lola turns to Lincoln and he changes her photo. Lola was grateful by this and says she'll never forget this.

In "Future Tense", Lincoln and Lola teamed up to clean the streets of rubbish from Royal Woods to Flint.

In "Read Aloud", Lincoln helps Lola to learn how to read, and when Lincoln was going to take the blame for the family losing the reading contest, Lola didn't want her brother to go through this, and tells the family that it was because it's hard for her to learn how to read, and that's why it took so long for her to read a book.

In "Ruthless People", Lola discovers that Lincoln switched with Lana to go to Aunt Ruth's while their house was being infected with termites. As a result, Lola gets angry and tattles on him to the members on their side.

In "Tea Tale Heart", Lola steals Lincoln's glue, who simply pulls out another one.

* * *

**Lisa**

Lisa considers him and the rest of the sisters, as not very intelligent. Lincoln doesn't have a lot of interactions with her, but the two don't seem to have many problems with each other, a part from Lisa's sometimes harmful experiments. He gets disgusted, annoyed or down right terrified when she tries to use him or the other sisters as test subjects for her experiments, like in "Project Loud House", after she turns Leni's skin blue, or putting Lily into a mad scientist's like machine in "Changing the Baby".

In "Butterfly Effect", Lincoln breaks Lisa's chemical bottles with his yo-yo and he believes Lisa will get angry for what he did, but instead of being angry, she becomes ecstatic with him and thanks him for proving her hypothesis and for admitting what he did.

In "Baby Steps", it was shown that Lisa enjoys the peanut butter and jelly sandwiches Lincoln makes for her.

In "Making the Grade", Lisa gets prompted from kindergarten to the fifth grade after finding kindergarten too easy. Her smartness makes Lincoln an outcast and he tells Lisa to tone it down. Then Lisa's new personality made her become relatively popular. However, this cause issues at home because Lisa refuses to help her family solve things that the others cannot and their other sisters (except Lily) take their anger out on Lincoln.

In "The Whole Picture", it was revealed that Lincoln used to feed her with milk.

In "Garage Banned", Lisa harvested Lincoln's appendix and tried to harvest his kidney against his will. (It is unknown if he ever reintergrated the appendix or grew a new one.)

In "A Fridge Too Far", Lincoln and Lisa came up with an idea to satisfy their sisters in maintaining their leftovers by using a color coded compartment system in order to know where their leftovers are. Afterwards, Lisa asks Lincoln for one of his Mac 'n' Cheese bites, but Lincoln refuses.

In "The Mad Scientist", Lincoln packs Lisa a peanut butter when she leaves for the science institute since he knows that Lisa likes peanut butter and jelly sandwiches before bed.

* * *

**Lily**

He and Lily really love each other. Lincoln is one of the siblings who often carries Lily (along with Lori, Leni, and Luna), changes her diapers, and burps her. Lincoln lets Lily play with his favorite plushy Bun-Bun, as seen in "Heavy Meddle".

He tries to implement his interests on his baby sister, because he had nobody to play with in the episode "Changing the Baby". He's very protective towards her, as he saved her from falling, searched for her when she was missing, and saved her from Lisa's seemingly dangerous experiment.

In "Two Boys and a Baby", he babysat her, and learned it isn't as easy as he thought, which is strange, as in other episodes he hasn't had problems looking after her.

In "Cover Girls", Lincoln dresses up as Lily at one point.

In "Baby Steps", it was shown how he gives Lily his care if she gets hurt.

In "No Such Luck", Lily said Lincoln's name while he was trying to sneak away from their sisters.

In "Room with a Feud", Lincoln and Lily become roommates which the former has trouble adjusting to because of the latter's noise and smelly diaper.

In "Potty Mouth", Lincoln nearly swears in front of Lily after he accidentally busted the TV with a video game motion controller.

In "Mall of Duty", Lincoln saves Lily from a train, which was about to crash.

* * *

**His parents Generally**

Lincoln loves his parents and they love him too. Every time he wants to do something he must ask them for permission like in "In Tents Debate", where he asks them if they can go to another place for their annual vacation. In "Ties That Bind", Lincoln believes that his parents want to get rid of him and his sisters, but it was just a misunderstanding. They seem to not favor any of their children to prevent harder sibling rivalry.

In "The Price of Admission", Lincoln ignored his parents advice not to watch scary movies in a young age. At the end, Lincoln apologized to his parents for not listening.

In "No Such Luck", Lincoln refused to pretend he brings bad luck, and it might have worked so well his parents could have believed it and kick Lincoln out the house because they were scared that his bad luck could hurt any member of their family, and possibly sold his furniture.

In "Future Tense", both parents were concerned about Lincoln's future, but they just forced him to read educational comics instead of going on extracurricular activities like the rest of the sisters (minus Lily). (Not like he already knew that information to begin with.)

In "Not a Loud", it is revealed that Lincoln was born in a limousine, which belonged to the president of United States, and because the president has a top secret safe house in Royal Woods, they both signed an agreement saying that they would never discuss the events of that day.

In "Mall of Duty", they put Lincoln in charge of taking care of his younger sisters, while Lynn Sr. takes Lynn Jr. to rugby practice, and Rita takes Lori, Leni, Luna, and Luan to a high school open house.

* * *

**Rita**

He seems to be closer to his mother than his father. In "A Novel Idea", Rita felt sorry for Lincoln when Lynn Sr. only takes the girls to his workplace for "Take Your Daughter to Work" day, and decides to take him to her workplace; a dentist office. He tried to make the most of it, but fails. He accidentally lost his mother's journal while he sneaked into an arcade, and he goes on a wild goose chase and retrieve the book back. Unfortunately, her book disintegrated. She was angry at first, but he done a favor for her since she realized the book she wrote had a very boring plot. Then she decided to write a new book about Lincoln, he was overjoyed and the two hug. After the girls got home, they saw them on roller skates being pulled by a horse, much to the girls' astonishment.

In "The Loudest Yard", Rita couldn't bear Lincoln's lazy lifestyle. She tried to convince him to do some exercises instead of reading comics and playing video games. After she discovered he doesn't take it seriously, she assigned him to play in a football team to force him to be more active. Rita was furious at Lincoln when she discovered he persuaded Lynn Jr. to impersonate him during his football matches. But forgave him after the game's end.

In "Kick the Bucket List", she gives Lincoln a blanket to keep himself warm as he gets some sleep from working on shortening his list and reminds him to be back home before dark since he has to go to school the next day.

In "Rita Her Rights", Rita helps Lincoln with his homework while she is in jail.

In "What Wood Lincoln Do?", Rita helped Lincoln with woodworking.

In "Cooked!", Rita prevents Lincoln from escorting the people in buses into the restaurant.

* * *

**Lynn Sr.**

In "Sleuth or Consequences", Lynn Sr. and the girls (except Lucy) blamed him for clogging the toilet since he always have a habit of doing it a lot. But it turns out that it was Lucy who clog the toilet, and Lincoln takes blame for Lucy (to save her from being embarrassed) and gets grounded.

In "The Loudest Yard", Lynn Sr. tried to do jogging with Lincoln. He was angry when he discovered he prefers playing arcade. Rita assigned Lincoln to football team and he convinced Lynn Jr. to impersonate him. Lynn Sr. was proud of his son as a football star but get devastated when he discovered it was false.

In "The Whole Picture", it is revealed that he taught Lincoln how to ride a bike.

In "Spell It Out", Lynn Sr. comforts Lincoln while Rusty's character gets killed in an online game.

In "Fool's Paradise", Lynn Sr. and Lincoln worked together to prank Luan back after she was pranking the rest of their family.

In "Legends", Lincoln and Lynn Sr. compete in a father-son themed episode of _Legends of the Hidden Temple_ for a whole day of father and son bonding.

In "Anti-Social", they spend time together by playing chess.

* * *

**Albert**

Lincoln is quite close to his maternal grandfather, as they have a similar physical resemblance and the same white hair. They both like having fun with each other. Lincoln is convinced that his grandfather, despite his age, is still fit and fun loving, and he is grateful for this.

In "The Old and the Restless", he greeted him with a hug when they met in person. They both tried to jump into the pool and play twister. In the past, they also played paintball in the forest. They later spent the day having fun with dancing, laser tag, a carnival, drinking Flippees to see who can get a brain freeze first, and rock climbing.

* * *

**Lincoln Shroud**

As the negative personification of his soul, everything that happens to him is in turn felt by Lincoln. He learns more and more about him with each posesssion and later accepts him as his other half due to his recent behavior.

In "Bathroom Break" he makes his debut, staging his existence as blow to the head from a ball of condensed energy.

In "Left in the Dark" he recruits a ressurected Makuta Krika into the Order of Eternity.

In "Get the Message" he decides to make a formal introduction to Lori, repeating Queen Azshara's encoutner with the Old God N'Zoth in the depths of Azeroth, meanwhile cleansing any corruption from the Brotherhood and erasing the memory of Lincoln's Worst Sister letter.

* * *

**McBride Family **  
**Clyde**

Clyde is Lincoln's best friend, so both of the boys are very close with each other like brothers. Clyde is endlessly loyal to Lincoln. The only thing about Clyde that annoys Lincoln is his obsession with Lori, but this never gets in the way of their friendship. Because of their closeness, Clyde has called Lincoln his brother-in-law (in the Polish dub). As often mentioned in various episodes, their friendship name is Clincoln McCloud. The two boys like to cosplay as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack together.

Clyde has a tendency to unnecessarily hug Lincoln when he assumes the worst. As seen in "Making the Case".

In "Changing the Baby", Clyde spies on Lincoln and thinks he is replacing him with Lily. This makes him sad and prompts him to dress up as a baby in an attempt to win Lincoln back. In the end, Lincoln tells Clyde that he will never replace him and that they are friends forever.

In "Overnight Success", Lincoln and Clyde plan a sleepover. Lincoln gets mad when Clyde wants to spend time with his sisters and cancels their slumber party in an outburst. Later on, Lincoln realizes that Clyde is the only person in town who is not scared of the Loud House, so they make up and watch a movie with all the sisters.

In "For Bros About to Rock", Clyde accompanies Lincoln to his first SMOOCH concert.

In "Two Boys and a Baby", Lincoln's whole life flashes before Clyde's eyes, showing that Clyde knows his best friend so well that he has practically lived the same life.

In "The Waiting Game", Lincoln and Clyde dance the tango together three times. They also hold hands twice.

In "Intern for the Worse", they compete against each other for an unlimited free Flippee cup until they realized Flip was using them.

In "Tricked!", the duo scoped out Huntington Manor to gain full-size candy bars for Halloween and conspire to pose as twoboys that strike a very strong resemblance to them both to get in. They accidentally bump into Hank and Hawk while sneaking away and Lincoln almost tells them they can score the most candy at Franklin Avenue, keeping them unaware of the full-size candies in Huntington Manor. Upon trick-or-treating time, they successfully pull off their trick to get inside and score full bags of candy as Ace Savvy and One-Eyed Jack. However, they find their street completely trashed, which they learn was because of Hank and Hawk found their homestreet and ran rampant on Franklin Avenue. Because of their actions, nobody came to Lucy's corn maze. Lincoln and Clyde set out to make things right by getting the candy back from them. But they were caught before they could get away and are thrown into a dumpster after actually being turned into human pretzels. Something snaps inside Lincoln and they then realize that they can get back at the bullies with blood because of how nauseous they got during their first encounter. They lure them both into Lucy's corn maze, where they are terrorized and get a bucket of blood dumped on them (among other things). With Hank and Hawk scared out of their street, Lincoln and Clyde give away their full-size candy to trick-or-treaters and declare their Halloween a success by eating half of their last candy bar.

In "Teachers' Union", Lincoln and Clyde worked together to get Mrs. Johnson and Coach Pacowski to go on a date together so that gym class can be better. Unfortunately, due to getting their information about him inaccurate, their date went terribly. They confess to being responsible for the date going wrong and run away from their enraged teacher through the obstacle course. During the chase, Coach suffers a massive blow to his head and he falls for Nurse Patti. The next day, Lincoln and Clyde immediately get to work on getting Mrs. Johnson and the janitor together.

In "Friendzy", after realizing that having a friend over means getting special privileges, he invites Clyde over and takes advantage of that.

In "Middle Men", Lincoln and Clyde are given a tour through Middle School by Lynn while giving them questionable advice. But when her advice leads them into trouble for Clyde, Lynn reveals that she was only trying to protect them from having a horrible first year experience like she did. And then, she offers to take the hits for them, but they stop her, saying that they were responsible for ticking the students off, thus it's only fair for them to take the hits. However, they only wanted to make the two of them sweat rather than fight them. After allowing them to eat their cookies and showing them their business card, they became friends with the middle schoolers.

In "Jeers for Fears", they both agreed to go to the Royal Woods House of Terror and enlist the sisters' help to toughen up so they can endure it without fear. Unfortunately, all the attempts proved halfway fruitless since they led to one of them being terrified in each one. Bobby shows brings them to the House of Terror to reveal all the effects and show it's not as scary as they think. But because of this, the original stuff was replaced and the House of Terror was made to be even more scarier. Despite the fact they ran around the house, Clyde screaming at his wit's end, they managed to make it to the exit.

In "Racing Hearts", they were partners for the Astonishing Quest.

In "Cooked!", they helped promote Lynn Sr.'s restaurant Lynn's Table by using a TV commercial.

* * *

**Howard and Harold**

Lincoln has a good relationship with Clyde's dads. He admires the amount of time they spend helping Clyde, and somewhat envies the amount of attention they give their son. Lincoln normally addresses both Howard and Harold as Mr. McBride. He has also called Howard "Mr. McB."

In "Attention Deficit", Howard and Harold try to help Lincoln with his school project. Lincoln's sisters end up hogging their attention, but Lincoln is not mad at them.

In "Snow Way Down", when Lincoln sees how overprotective Clyde's dads are while on a winter vacation, he convinces Clyde to talk with his dads about letting go. The next day, when they learn that Clyde was going to ride down the Ramp of Insanity, they try to prevent him from doing so, but get stuck at the top of the ramp. They are then rescued by Clyde using a grappling hook to climb up to them, his sled to ride down the ramp and a parachute to land safely. This experience allowed his dads to see how their son is capable of handling himself and promise not to be so overprotective.

* * *

**Santiago Family **  
**Ronnie Anne Santiago**

Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's other best friend and one of his love interests. He is initially bothered by her bullying him in "Heavy Meddle", but after she sends a note apologizing to him, Lincoln begins to see that she may not be such a bad person after all.

In "Save the Date", Lincoln tells a few kids at school that he would rather lick the bathroom floor than kiss Ronnie Anne, but only to hide their relationship. Unfortunately, Ronnie Anne overhears him saying this and is heartbroken about it, which makes Bobby break up with Lori. Lori then forces Lincoln to make it up to Ronnie and fix her relationship by going on a double date with Bobby and Ronnie Anne. While Ronnie is still mad at him at first, she understands his conflict with Lori, stating that she has similar problems with Bobby. Near the end, Lincoln kisses her in front of his classmates. The next day, Ronnie Anne once again hides their relationship by slapping him in the face and seemingly breaking up with him, which she soon reveals to be fake via note. It is believed that they are on really good terms.

In "April Fools Rules", Ronnie Anne is coming over on April Fool's Day, the day Luan becomes a pranking monster and sets up cruel pranks around the house. To protect her, Lincoln sacrifices himself and ends up setting off all the pranks, causing severe injury to himself. Ronnie Anne then comes to the house and throws a pie at Luan and offers to draw eyebrows on Lincoln and invites him for a milkshake, saying she was grateful for him protecting her from Luan's pranks and the two head off on their way.

In "Dance Dance Resolution", Lincoln ducks from Ronnie Anne to ensure she doesn't ask him to the Sadie Hawkin's Dance, not because he doesn't like her, but rather because he wanted to go to the arcade instead. When Luan, Lucy, Lynn, and Luna each get him a date to the dance, and he sees Ronnie Anne is at the dance as well, he tries to avoid her because he feels he will hurt her feelings if she finds out he went to the dance without her. When she finds him, she states that she actually never wanted to ask him to the dance but rather to go to the arcade with her. Upon learning he was avoiding her all day, she forgives him, she admitting she would've done the same if he were to ask her to a dance. The two are then seen together at the arcade, playing _Dance Battle_.

In "Shell Shock", Mrs. Johnson assigns Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to take care of an egg as a school project. Lincoln is afraid that Ronnie Anne is too reckless to take care of an egg so he tries to not let her take it. When Ronnie Anne says she's going to take the egg home at the end of the day, Lincoln makees a complete replica of the egg from rubber cement and gives it to her. She is surprised by his sudden change in attitude. However, Lincoln soon finds that he actually gave Ronnie Anne the real egg instead of the fake egg, so he goes to her house, telling her he just wanted to see the egg. Just after Lincoln switches the eggs, he notices that Ronnie Anne is a really thoughtful and helpful person at her house. Realizing that Ronnie Anne is not as reckless as he thought, Lincoln decides to put the real egg back, but Ronnie Anne catches him trying to replace the eggs and is furious when he tells her he didn't think he could trust her to take care of something so fragile. During this, Lincoln himself accidentally causes the real egg to fall and break. Heartbroken at the fact that they're going to flunk the assignment, and at how Lincoln perceives her, Ronnie Anne tells Lincoln to leave her house. Sometime later, Lincoln comes back to the Santiago house with a replacement egg. He explains that he talked with Mrs. Johnson to give Ronnie Anne a second chance on the assignment, because he learned that she's not as bad as he thought. The teacher agreed, but they won't be rewarded with the big waffle breakfast, but Lincoln says he no longer cares about that, just as long as he and Ronnie Anne can get the assignment done. Ronnie Anne, grateful for what Lincoln did, invites him inside, since they're having waffles for breakfast. Then Ronnie Anne tricks Lincoln into thinking she's going to break the replacement egg as revenge.

In "The Loudest Mission: Relative Chaos", he and Ronnie Anne helped each other in separating Lori and Bobby overreacting on the Santiagos leaving Royal Woods to visit their grandparents. Lincoln wished Ronnie Anne a nice time with her big family. After a while, Ronnie Anne called Lincoln on her laptop after her mother announced that they're staying, and told him she feels unhappy with her big family. Lincoln decided to help her because he fully understood her situation, since he himself also lives in big family (in his case, a large immediate family). After getting to know the Casagrandes better, Lincoln tried to convince Ronnie Anne to stay with them. Ronnie Anne hugged Lincoln for a farewell, but told him to not get used to the hug. Finally, Lincoln gave her an advice, and it was "breaking the fourth wall".

In "City Slickers", he and Lori pay a visit to the Casagrandes' bodega and gives Ronnie Anne a yellow Royal Woods sweatshirt. As they hang out with her friends Nikki, Sameer and Casey, Ronnie Anne continuously tries to stop Lincoln from mentioning anything about her being from Royal Woods, eventually leading the two to have an argument and he decides to pack up and return home. Realizing her mistake, Ronnie Anne catches up to Lincoln and admits she thought her friends would want to hang out with her if they believed she was a city kid. He then tells her that if they are her friends, they will accept her for who she is rather than where she's from. After explaining where she's really from to her friends, it turns out that they don't care that she's from Royal Woods and still accept her as their friend.

In "The Spies Who Loved Me", they contact each other on video chat to discuss what they're doing.

**Bobby Santiago**

Lincoln is pals with Bobby, as shown in the episode "A Fair to Remember", after Lori tells Bobby to hang with Lincoln instead of her. At the end of the day, Lincoln and Bobby became friends. They seem to regard each other as "bros", both seeing the other as the brother they never had.

**Casagrande Family**

Generally, Lincoln gets along well with the Casagrande Familyand relates to them as he also comes from a huge family. He appeared to have really enjoyed what little time he spent with them, though he was embarrassed by them referring to him as Ronnie Anne's boyfriend. While both Lori was trying to convince Bobby to leave, Lincoln spent his time hanging out with the Casagrandes, playing with CJ and helping Rosa Casagrande with her cooking.

**Carlos Jr Casagrande**

Despite Carlos Jr's disability, the two became fast friends, with Lincoln treating Carlos almost like he would a younger sibling. He loved playing childish games like "Pirates" with him and truly enjoyed his company. Later, the pair would help repel the incoming homeless cats by playing Pirates once again.

**Rosa Casagrande**

Rosa, like the rest of the Casagrande family believe Lincoln to be Ronnie Anne's boyfriend, much to his chagrin, though despite that, Lincoln gets along well with Rosa. When Lincoln arrives to the Casagrande residence, Rosa happily offers to cook for Lincoln, assuming he must be hungry, to which Lincoln takes the offer. After the meal, Lincoln is suffering from a stomach ache, and Rosa uses her special technique to make him feel better. Later on, Lincoln offers to help Rosa cook.

* * *

**Others**

**Agnes Johnson**

Lincoln is one of Mrs. Johnson's most dedicated students. Whenever she gives him an assignment, he does his best to follow through with it rather than slack off and procrastinate like most kids, even if at times, it doesn't work out.

In "Project Loud House", she originally planned to give Lincoln an "A" on his report about his sisters, but thanks to Luan's bucket prank, she downgraded it to an "A-".

In "The Green House", she, along with the rest of the class, disciplines Lincoln for not being able to save enough energy to help them win a contest to name a polar bear, which cannot be helped because of his big family. However, when he finally manages to do his part, she congratulates him for leading them to victory.

In "Along Came a Sister", she chooses him to look after the class pet tarantula Frances over the weekend, showing that she can trust him.

In "Dance, Dance Resolution", she holds a raffle where the winner has lunch with her in the teacher's lounge, and he wins that prize. She also unknowingly bumps him with her butt when he's trying to avoid Ronnie Anne.

In "Study Muffin", she broke her leg from a mechanical bull incident, and hired Ms. DiMartino to substitute her class while she recovered. When she returned, Lincoln unintentionally commented on how beautiful Agnes was when he meant Ms. DiMartino, and she was so flattered by his words that she invited him to sit in the front row.

In "Shell Shock", Mrs. Johnson pairs Lincoln and Ronnie Anne to an assignment of taking care of an egg. Lincoln accidentally breaks the egg, so he came to his teacher to ask for a second chance for Ronnie Anne. Mrs. Johnson agreed for giving her another egg so she could pass the assignment, but with no reward. She also decided to give Lincoln a second chance as well so both Lincoln and Ronnie Anne could complete the assignment together.

In "Teachers' Union", Lincoln and Clyde planned to get her and Coach Pacowski to go on a date together so that gym class can be better. Unfortunately, due to their information about him being inaccurate, their date went terribly, which leaves her in a very sour mood the next day and makes her students do a pop quiz. The episode ends with Mrs. Johnson being head over heels for the janitor and Lincoln and Clyde immediately get to work on getting them together.

**Rusty Spokes**

Rusty Spokes is one of Lincoln's friends and classmates.

They first met in "Hand-Me-Downer". Rusty mocked Lincoln's pink bike, but accepted him as a member of his bike gang when he made him believe he has a cool BMX. When Lincoln revealed the truth, Rusty and the other bikers kicked him out of their gang. Because of this, he at first appears to be one of the mean kids, but in later episodes, he is seen as a more sympathetic character, and he and Lincoln seem to get along just fine.

In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Rusty was mad at Lincoln for bad advice about his would-be girlfriend.

However, they were friends again in "Dance, Dance Resolution", and along with Clyde, Liam, and Zach, he's one of the few who knows about Lincoln's secret relationship with Ronnie Anne. He also agreed to accompany Polly Pain to the dance and became her date.

They both worked together on a science project in "Back in Black".

In "Making the Grade", Rusty turns against Lincoln because of Lisa, and refused to let him sit with him, Liam, and Zach. But later lets them sit with him at lunch after Lisa made an antidote for the sick kindergartners.

**Liam**

Liam is one of Lincoln's friends and classmates. They appear to be quite close friends.

In "Overnight Success", Liam was the first friend Lincoln invited, after he thought he can't spend his sleepover with Clyde. He enjoyed it until Lola gave him a makeover.

In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Lincoln gave Liam advice to give his girlfriend chocolate. Liam was so happy that it worked, he called Lincoln a "Girl Guru".

In "Dance Dance Resolution", Liam agreed to accompany Tabby and became her date.

In "Making the Grade", Liam turns against Lincoln because of Lisa, and refused to let him sit with him, Rusty, and Zach. However, he later lets them sit with him at lunch after Lisa made an antidote for the sick kindergartners.

Liam respects Lincoln, as he was reluctant to spy on him and instead opted to "respect his privacy", though eventually did help Clyde spy on him. He was shown to be concerned for Lincoln when he feared he wasn't getting over Ronnie Anne and tried to help him through it, even setting him up on a movie date with his cousin, Hattie, who likes sci-fi movies just like him.

In "Friendzy", after his sisters caught on to his "Playing the Friend Card" idea, he invites Liam over to regain the special privileges.

In "Pasture Bedtime", Liam invited Lincoln, Clyde, Rusty, and Zach to a sleepover in his farm.

**Zach**

Zach is another one of Lincoln's good friends. Like Liam, Clyde and Rusty, Zach was concerned over Lincoln's "post break up blues" and tried to help him get over it by participating in a night out.

In "Overnight Success", Zach was the last friend Lincoln invited, after he thought he can't spend his sleepover with Clyde. He immediately left when he knew about Lincoln's sisters' antics.

In "Lincoln Loud: Girl Guru", Zach was one of Lincoln's customers, and Lincoln advised him on something based on what Lisa said by taking a chemistry class. However, this caused an explosion that ruined the girl Zach was thinking of, Kat's hair and he wanted a refund.

In "Dance, Dance Resolution", Zach agreed to accompany Giggles and became her date.

In "Making the Grade", he didn't know Lincoln was calling him a half-wit.

In "Back Out There", Lincoln kept going to Ronnie Anne's old house, which made Zach and the boys concerned that he had "post break-up blues". To help him out, he introduced him to his friend Renee who is a die hard Ace Savvy fan like him.

**Stella**

In "White Hare", Lincoln wanted to make a good impression because of her arrival to town. However, the sisters encouraged him to be himself, since him being himself is enough to make a good impression. After barely catching up with the bus, Lincoln discovers Stella sitting alone, and offers to sit next to her, where she immediately gets charmed by Lincoln's personality, and offers him carrot sticks on the ride to school.

In "Be Stella My Heart", when Stella started to hanging out with Lincoln and his friends, they began to suspect that she likes one of them.

In "Predict Ability", when Mrs. Johnson assigns the class to work in pairs to practice calligraphy, Lincoln asks Stella to be his partner.

In "Antiqued Off", Lincoln calls and ask Stella if she would come along with him to see The Amazing Brailster perform. She claims to be busy helping her grandma get back into dating, but later at night, he catches her at Flip's, revealing that she finds magic to be boring and only lied to avoid hurting his feelings.

**Tabby**

Tabby agreed to go on blind date with Lincoln at the Sadie Hawkins dance party. She was excited when she met Lincoln for the first time, and encouraged him to play on imaginary instrument. He picked piano, and she accepted it. Later they were playing their air guitars. Tabby was upset at Lincoln, when she discovered he's on dates with three other girls. However, she didn't mind it for long because she found Liam.

**Giggles**

Giggles agreed to go on blind date with Lincoln at the Sadie Hawkins dance party. She was happy when she met Lincoln for the first time and zapped him with the old joy buzzer trick. He retaliated with the classic something-on-your-shirt nose flick joke, which she enjoyed. They later tried to see how many muffins Giggles could juggle at once. Giggles was upset at Lincoln, when she discovered he's on dates with three other girls. However, she didn't mind it for long because she found Zach.

**Haiku**

Haiku agreed to go on blind date with Lincoln at the Sadie Hawkins dance party. When they first met, Haiku recites to Lincoln of her sad poem. Lincoln told her an improvised poem version of Jack and Jill and Haiku was quite impressed. Lincoln showed Haiku a shadow puppetry, but she showed her more complex shadow puppetry. Haiku was upset at Lincoln, when she discovered he's on dates with three other girls. However, she didn't mind it for long because she found Clyde.

In "Out of the Picture", Haiku agreed to let Lincoln pretend to be a member of the Morticians Club to get their group photo taken. That means she still considers him as her friend.

**Polly Pain**

Polly Pain agreed to go on blind date with Lincoln at the Sadie Hawkins dance party. Polly first came up to Lincoln by vigorously slamming into him with a roller derby move she calls Booty Block and claiming she nailed him. She also used another move on him called the Helicopter, which involved spinning someone around really fast until they get dizzy. Lincoln was the first person she used it on not to throw up after being spun, which impressed her. She was later seen practicing more derby moves on him like tossing him across the gym. Polly was upset at Lincoln, when she discovered he's on dates with three other girls. However, she didn't mind it for long because she found Rusty.

**Paige**

Paige is a girl that Lincoln met at the arcade in "L is for Love". She watched him beat Clyde at air hockey, and gave him a thumbs up, in which, he was flattered by it, even though he blushed to her (but Lincoln was mostly pleased about her giving him the thumbs up).

Thinking she sent him a love letter, Lincoln tried to return the favor by complimenting her dance moves on Dance Battle, but she didn't see him and unknowingly kicked him away by accident.

Later, instead of waiting for her to come to him, he went to her, and snuck a love letter in her backpack.

It is unknown when Lincoln met Paige, considering his relationship with Ronnie Anne.

**Becky**

Lincoln met Becky on Lori's sophisticated party in "Party Down". She enjoyed his party tricks like juggling and removing his underwear without using his hands. When she asked him for more tricks, he said "For you babushka, no problem". Together they enjoyed a wild party when Lori was finally herself.

Both Lincoln and Becky are fans of "ARGGH!" and both went to see "ARGGH!" when it stopped in Royal Woods.

They are both also fans of Ace Savvy, in "Deal Me Out" Lincoln and Clyde ran into Becky and her friends at the convention.

**Bun-Bun**

Lincoln really loves his stuffed rabbit Bun-Bun, and cares for it. He's attached to him as much as Luan is to Mr. Coconuts, or Lucy to Edwin, if not more. He claims he doesn't remember a day without him. He worries if he might get damaged by Clyde in "A Tale of Two Tables", and by Lynn in "Space Invader". In his nightmare, he was devastated when he heard he was flushed away.

In "Ties That Bind", he was ready to hand-me-down Bun-Bun to Lily, believing she'll take care of him well.

In "Not a Loud", it's revealed that he has had Bun-Bun since he was a baby.

In "Jeers for Fears", Bun-Bun was held tightly by Lincoln after Clyde got terrified during their attempts to toughen up for the House of Terror.

**Kraakhan Nuva**

He currently acts as The Convergence's main antagonist as he tries to recruit Lincoln and Ronnie Anne into the Brotherhood of Infnity for unknown reasons and purposes.

In Chapter 3, he meets with him using a corrupted copy of Lincoln's form to try and recruit, they convince to meet with him at midnight. In this case, Royal Woods Middle School's Summer Lock-In.

In Chapter 4, he summons the older Anti-Loud siblings in order to help coax the main protagonists and would have used everyone in the school as incentive if not for the timely appearance of the Phantom Ruby.

In Chapter 6, he meets with a disguised Lincoln/Mr. E, Ronnie Anne, and Clyde using the Oni Masks as they use their amnesiac sisters and friends as a token of entry. He senses that something is out of place but couldn't put his finger on it. For now, he sends them all to the prison level with Anti-Luan for torture/interrogation.

* * *

**This fic will first focus on the Loud Family and their allies and friends and will later link with other similar database categories. I cannot predict when these entries will appear and how they will be told, so you will have to keep in touch to hear more information. Until then, you are the true hero and your legend is now.**


End file.
